Will You?
by CJS51703
Summary: Prom is just around the corner. And Undyne has her eye on someone. (Pun not intended.) But she might have to ask in an unusual situation...


*****A brief note of explanation as for how old people are here: Undyne is a senior in high school, while Alphys is a junior. Anyways, this isn't too good or too extensive of a story. It's just a one-shot that I wrote last night and thought you guys would give a read or two. Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, the story plot belongs to me, and let's get rolling!**

Every day, it was said over the intercom. There were posters of reminders plastered here and there as well. That reminder was that prom was just around the bend.

Now, Undyne wasn't usually one for things like this. But she honestly did want to go. As for what she would've worn? Probably a suit. She couldn't remember that last time she had worn a dress, nor did she want to make a new memory of that.

As she walked from class to class over the past few days, there would be the occasional proposal to go to prom, often filmed on cell phones by the friends of the proposer or the proposed-to. Quite frankly, she was getting sick of it. She didn't want to have to come up with some big way like that.

Was there someone she wanted to ask? Yes. But she knew that the person she had her remaining eye on ever since they'd met last semester during history class would be extremely flustered when given a big proposal. Or anything that drew the attention of a mass of people, really.

So, a more mundane tactic had to be used this time.

XxX

The school was a lot bigger than it seemed when you were trying to find someone. Undyne had learned that the hard way. She had gotten her lunch and eaten it as she searched the campus for her monster of interest. She had searched for at least a half hour now. As she walked past the secondary building, she heard a meek, "P-please, no..."

Now, that was startling. Undyne peeked around the corner of the secondary building to see what was up. Two of her teammates in football back when the season was going, a dragon monster named Jasper and a dog monster named Dogarone, were there.

"Now, now. What's the little _lizard_ doing on her own?" Jasper asked smugly. "It's dangerous for you to go alone, little girl," Dogarone added on. There was the sound of a punch, then a slap. Then a cry of pain and something breaking.

That was it. Undyne charged in there, turning Jasper and Dogarone around, holding them by twisted wrists in hands crackling with cerulean magic. "Alright, punks. What I let go, I want you to get out of my sight. I don't want to see either of you again until gym. Then is when I'll deal with you both properly," she growled out. She released Jasper and Dogarone, shoving them away harshly and watching them go. Then, she turned around "Hey, Alphys. When did those two morons come after you?" she asked, sitting down on her knees.

Sure enough, it was Alphys who had been hit. There was blood trailing down from her nose, a red slap mark on her cheek, and her glasses were in piece on the pavement. "A-a few minutes ago. B-but they only started h-hitting just n-now Thanks for, uh, s-saving me," she said gratefully.

"It's no problem. I'll get back at those two for you during gym today," Undyne assured. "Th-thank you," Alphys repeated. "Come on. I'll take ya to the nurse," Undyne said. _I gotta talk to you anyways,_ she added in her head as she lead Alphys off.

XxX

Alphys wound up being told to stay in the nurse's office for the rest of the lunch hour. She sat in a chair, holding a tissue to her nose, a slight bruise beginning to appear there. She also held a bag of ice to her slap mark with her opposite hand. Undyne sat next to her, staying out of the nurse's way but refusing to leave. At last, the nurse had stepped out for a moment.

"Hey, ah, Alph? I gotta talk to you, now that it's just you and me," Undyne said. "I'm l-listening," Alphys said, looking over. "Great. I know we haven't known each other for all that long, but...but I've really started to like you. As in, like-like you. And I wanted to ask you if you will be my date to the prom," Undyne said simply.

Alphys' eyes widened, a stark contrast from how she had been squinting in a vain attempt to see somewhat better. Her expression emanated shock. Then, she grinned shyly. "I-I-I'd love to! If I w-would've had th-the courage, I w-wanted to ask you t-too. But I, uh, d-didn't think you w-would or c-could every like m-me back," she admitted.

"Of course I like you back. You're a dork, yeah, but you're the greatest dork ever," Undyne remarked. Alphys blushed. "A-ah..." she trailed off. Undyne then got an idea. "Hey, can you move that tissue and the ice pack away? Just for a second. Trust me," she said. Alphys slowly moved away the ice pack and tissue. Fortunately, her nose had stopped bleeding by a large margin.

Undyne cupped her uninjured cheek gently before going in for a kiss on the lips. She held the kiss for a solid three second before pulling back.

Alphys looked star-struck. "O-oh my God," was her eventual hushed remark. Undyne grinned. "Just expressing my feelings. But you're kinda getting blood on your shirt," she pointed out. Alphys put her tissue and ice pack back into place.

Undyne just sat there, grinning. Yes, she hadn't intended to ask Alphys to the prom in the nurse's office. But if that's how things were meant to be, then so be it.

 *****And that would be that. Well, I reluctantly have to go to school now. At least it's Friday. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
